


Imagine…Lucifer Being Your Soulmate

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [141]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death Threats, Fluff, Gun Violence, M/M, Reader-Insert, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: People really should know better than to threaten Lucifer’s soulmate.





	Imagine…Lucifer Being Your Soulmate

You knew coming to the store at this time of night was a mistake.

It was always in the news-an innocent shopper murdered in the dark and empty parking lot by some crazy in a mask.

And of course, today, that innocent shopper ended up being you.

“Gimme your fucking money!” he yelled, pointing the gun right at you.

“Alright! Alright! Just…calm down”, you insisted, completely pissed that this was happening to you, but not wanting to test him at all.

You put the bags down on the floor, not exactly terrified, seeing as you’d fought off demons and all other manner of monsters.

Slowly reaching into your coat, you pulled out your wallet and handed it over.

“What else you got on you?” he asked frantically, waving the gun all over the place.

“Uh-I’ve got…a couple dollars”, you said, handing them over to him.

“Keys to the car, inside which is a bit more money, a half-eaten sandwich, and a shitload of CD’s”.

You threw the keys at him, watching as he stumbled to catch them.

“Oh-I’ve got this picture of me and my husband. You want that?” you asked, smirking as you shrugged.

But the guy pointing a gun at you wasn’t exactly laughing.

“You think this is funny? I can end you”, he threatened.

You scoffed, shaking your head at his pathetic attempt to make himself feel more powerful.

“Sorry! I…I have something really rare! One of a kind. Something that’s referenced throughout history”.

“What?”

“LUCI!”

And with the swoop of wings, his eyes shone a bright white, burning out as his body fell to the floor.

“You really do have a flair for the theatrics, don’t you?”

You shrugged cockily, picking up the bags and letting him walk you to the car.

“What can I say? A good entertainer never rests”.

He shook his head, grabbing a bag off you and snapping his fingers, both of them now safely in the trunk of the car.

“Besides, it’s not like you’d have let anything happen to me. The Big Bad Devil can’t live without his soulmate”, you teased, loving how attached he was to you, even if he tried to fight his feelings at first.

He glared at you, his icy cold eyes staring into your soul.

But you didn’t even flinch.

Ever since you’d realized the Devil was your soulmate, you’d finally found your home.

Sure, the fact that he was Lucifer should’ve terrified you. But you quickly learnt he was a total softie at heart. Even if he did end up smiting a few people here and there.

But you made sure he never hurt anyone innocent.

Of all the people to exist, you were the one person he listened to.

Hell, he even took you to heaven and flaunted you around. The Devil and his husband.

Of course, not many of them were totally pissed.

Apparently, God wasn’t into condemning homosexuals, as most people loved to preach. 

Which was a huge relief.

Sure, you weren’t exactly religious. But you definitely didn’t want to find yourself in hell once you died.

Then again, even if you did end up in hell, you’d practically be their second king…which wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world.


End file.
